rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
Hell is a horrific realm that is the complete opposite of heaven. Instead if an afterlife for pure and righteous souls that go to Heaven, it serves the purpose for eternal punishment for all dark, corrupted, and evil souls. It also punishes souls who are good but feel that they deserve to be in Hell. This realm was created by God as more of a place to redeem these souls, so that they may later pass onto Heaven after forgiving themselves. Hell is also the residents for many species and individuals such as demons, who are come residents in Hell. Hell has many sections to serve the purpose of other religions such as Greek, Norse, Aztec, Hindu, etc. The Main portion and section is ruled by the First Demon, Lilith. Appearance/Description As always, from human's point of view, many believe Hell is a place that exist deep underground of the Earth, but while it is close enough, its actually another realm that has a wide open range of space, far greater than that of Earth's. Sort of like how Heaven reaches out in the cosmos, but not the same range. Hell was mostly the main portion itself, but pantheons took their own portion and created different sections of Hell for themselves that go by different names and collect damned souls, depending on the religion they worship. The main portion of Hell is known as Edom, ruled by Lilith. Characteristics Seven Gates of Hell Hell has certain ways of gaining access such as dying and being a soul that deserves to be in Hell or is evil, however there is a secret entrance for those who are alive. The entrance is located at Hellam Township, Pennsylvania 9 Circles of Hell For individuals that have died and committed a sin, but feel regret, go to a normal section of Hell where they relieve their guilt for all of eternity until they learn how to forgive themselves and pass onto heaven, however those that do not feel regret are punished severely and bound to Hell forever and as such, they are placed through either one of the 9 Circles of Hell, depending on the vice they committed while they were still alive. * Limbo: Between Earth and Hell is Limbo, where it contains the unbaptized and virtuous pagans. Despite not earning themselves the afterlife of Hell, they did not worship Christ. Limbo is sort of like The Veil, only it is where souls go to be judge by Munkar and Nakir and they determine the many acts of a individual soul on what they did in their life, to decide whether these souls go to Heaven or Hell. * Lust: The second Circle is where those who did not feel regret and committed the vice Lust that earned them in Hell are tortured by being violently blown back by a power gust of winds, unable to find peace and rest. * Gluttony: The third Circle is where those who did not feel regret and committed the vice Gluttony and their torture is to remain in a vile slush produced by a never-ending cold harsh rain. * Greed: The fourth Circle is where those who did not feel regret and committed the vice Greed. There are two groups in this Circle. The first is are the ones that hoarded valuable possessions or any kind of sorts. The second is who spent any possession without remorse such as objects that belong to people who were in need of them. The are left to push great weights up a hill and end up rolling back down to continue the process. * Wrath: The fifth Circle is where those who did not feel regret and committed the vice Wrath. Those that killed out of anger of any level are left among themselves and viciously fighting against our sinners near the surface of the River of Styx. The bad-tempered that are gloomy lay beneath the river, making gurgling sounds. * Heresy: The sixth Circle is where those who did not feel regret and committed the vice Heresy. Heretics spend their entire life in flaming tombstones forever. * Violence: The seventh Circle is where those who did not feel regret and committed the vice Violence. Forthis circle it has three ring. The Outer, Middle, and Inner Ring. The Outer is where it houses murders or those who were violent to other people and property. The Middle is where the suicidal people are converted into trees and bushes and they are fed on by the Harpies. The inner contains those who mock Christ or God, claim to be God and those that engaged in sexual intercourse of rape, reside in a desert where the sand burns and the rain boils. * Fraud: The eighth Circle is where those who did not feel regret and committed the vice Fraud. This circle is divided into 10 Bolgias or stony ditches with bridges between them. In Bolgia 1, the ones that please or seduce others, Bolgia 2, the ones that flatter others, Bolgia 3 is those who sell anything that belongs to church, Bolgia 4 are filled with sorcerers of using dark/demonic magic or false prophets, Bolgia 5 houses corrupted politicians, Bolgia 6 are hypocrites that remain in 4 ditches, Bolgia 7 are thieves, Bolgia 8 are evil counselors and advisers, Bolgia 9 are individuals who caused a disagreement of hostility, and Bolgia 10 are those who practice of converting objects into something out of selfishness, lie after swearing an oath and breaking it, and finally commit acts of fraud such as making fake money * Treachery: The deepest and worst circle in all of Hell is where the Archdemon, Satan resides and is imprisoned there. There, this place is where betrayers go after they've died. All individuals suffer different types of 4 rounds. The individuals are encased in a frozen lake of ice. The first is Caina. It houses traitors who killed those that were family or any relation of any sorts. They have their necks and heads out and are allowed to bow their heads. The second is Antenora, it has those that betrayed their own country and have only their heads above the ice, but cannot bend their necks. The third is Ptolomaea, those who betrayed their guest. They have their tears frozen, shutting their eyelids closed. Finally, the fourth is known as Judecca, the traitors of the lord. They are completely frozen in the ice, positioned in the most distorted and twisted way as possible. Of all those three, they do not come close to the worst punishment of all, being punished by Satan himself. He chews on three infamous traitors in his true visage. The first two are Marcus Junius Brutus and Gaius Cassius Longinus. They dangle in their feet. Judas is the third and suffers worst than the two. His head is gnawed and his back is shredded by Satan's claws. The three suffer the worst due of Judas betraying Jesus and God. Brutus and Cassius were involved in the murder of Julius Caesar, a man who was they got killed and caused the destruction of a unified Italy and divinely appointed govern world. Inhabitants Edom * Lilith * Samael * Uriel * Lucifer (Essence scattered across Hell and other sections) * Princes of Hell ** Lucifuge ** Beezlebub ** Asmodeus ** Belphegor ** Leviathan ** Amon ** Mammon * Demons ** Dukes ** Marquis ** Earls ** Hell Knights ** Presidents ** Incubus ** Succubus Tartarus * Hades * Persephone Helheim * Hel Naraka * Yama Category:Rose of God Category:Places Category:Places not of Earth Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:God's Creations